Mirror Mirror
by Chibi-Zion
Summary: A nontraditional fic on many levels. Kim isn't a hero, and Shego isn't a villian. Kigo like mad, just with the roles reversed! Rated M for mature because of the content. Last chapter posted!
1. A Brief Encounter

Warning: Violence, adult oriented humor, language and themes are contained within this story. If you are still reading this that means you agree to not whine about it, and leave me alone if you're offened. After all, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Kim Possible related characters. They belong to Disney who refuses to do Kigo in the show (other than the blatant hinting at it of course), leaving people like myself to do "What-If" style fics filled with Kigo (sure there are other pairings out there, but I don't do those very often, Kigo is more my thing). I'm not making any money off this, it's for pure entertainment purposes only, so if you're not entertained, go away. If you are, leave a review!

-----------------------------------------

Shego cracked her neck as she eyed the person standing in front of her. Her opponent had a good defensive stance, a little relaxed, not to mention she looked more like she should be a cheerleader than a thief.

"You could just let me go. Then I won't have to hurt that pretty face of yours," the woman's voice was sincere, but friendly, like warning a friend not to walk under a ladder.

"I can't do that. That orb needs to go back to the museum. All you got to do is hand it over and this won't get messy," Shego slunk into a more aggressive stance, leaning forward a little, glowing talons out to the sides.

The woman grinned, "Now where would be the fun in that?" She lunged first, striking with her fist. Shego twisted to the side and rotated to jab her knee into the woman's side. All she got was a trail of red hair showing her that the woman had already moved to dodge the strike. The two kept at it, each blow avoided, deflected or blocked. Even feints and blind spots were protected. They were evenly matched, even though their styles were widely different. Shego fought more aggressively, striking like a flame while the woman moved like water.

Neither of them was winning, but both of them where tiring. It was the longest fight that Shego could remember since her mother had taught her to fight. The blood rushed through her veins in excitement as she pushed herself to be faster, to hit harder, to win.

Though if she won, the excitement would be over. The thought was small, and quickly snuffed by her determination, but it distracted her for just a moment. The woman's elbow smashed into her face, right into her mouth. The nerves on her upper lip burned in pain, but Shego ignored it.

Now she had to win. She lunged and caught the woman around the waist, tackling her, and twisting her into a submission hold. They were both breathing hard, sweat trickling down their faces and onto their necks.

"Not bad."

"You're not so bad either Firefly."

Shego loosened her grip for just a moment in surprise at the nickname. The woman didn't move.

"Firefly? You're calling me a bug?"

The woman smirked, "I could call you a glow worm instead if you like."

Shego tightened her grip, and twisted the red head's arm slightly, "And I could break your arm."

The woman was smirking with a hint of a tease creeping in, "But who'd you fight with? I doubt many people you've taken on have left your blood racing with excitement, at least not in a long time. I know that this was the first time I'd had fun in a few years."

The words trickled through Shego's mind, but she shook the thought away. She was a hero, a damn fine one, in all senses of the word, too! She wasn't going to throw that away for a good opponent.

"Besides, you only wanted the orb right? If I give that to you can we call it even?"

Shego shook her head again. Why was what this woman saying so tempting? It was starting to bother her, and her voice showed it. "Look….what is your name?"

"Kim."

"Look Kim, I can't go around letting thieves go just because they give me a challenge."

The woman was pouting! Shego could believe it, and was having trouble to keep from staring as Kim's bottom lip started to tremble like a frightened child. Her defenses crumbled under the assault on her emotions, and with a sigh, she spoke. "Fine. But if I catch you again, I'm not giving you another chance."

Hands now free Kim fished the softball sized ivory orb from her small knapsack and handed it over to the pale green woman. Nothing was said as the red head stepped over to edge of the roof, and stepped up onto the ledge. She turned back to Shego and smiled, "Well then Firefly, for my sake I better not get caught." With a wink and a blown kiss, she leapt backwards into a kind of reverse swan dive. Shego heard the faint popping sound that sounded like a grappling gun, and she looked over the side in time to catch a last glimpse of the woman, swinging away on a cable that looked like it was attached to a hair dryer.

With a shake of her head at her own weakness, Shego turned towards the roof access door and began the walk back down stairs to return the orb.

-----------------------------------------

Kim fell back onto her couch, kicking her just untied boots off her feet. It had all gone smoothly.

Actually, it had gone smoother than she'd hoped. She'd lured Shego into fighting her because she'd been bored. Regular theft, even the high-grade jobs she did on occasion for super villains who didn't understand think tanks or research and development teams, weren't enough to keep her interest up.

Then she'd heard about a particular super powered woman with light green skin. And about how that woman was a top-notch combatant in hand to hand. Not to mention word had it she could deal with the gun toting henchmen some people employed by lobbing energy at them.

After seeing the glowing hands, Kim was bound to believe it. The woman had a strong passion to her to. In her opponent's every strike the redhead could see how badly Shego had wanted to win.

And it had made it fun. But something else was starting to bother Kim.

She had felt turned on when the woman's body was pressed against her. She squirmed and groaned in frustration, "Great…so now I'm adding "carpet munching" to things my mother dislikes about me." After several minutes of not being able to avoid thinking about the other woman, and only finding the problem to becoming worse she got up, and started towards her bathroom.

"Thank god for the person who invented the detachable showerhead with forty-two different settings. Relief here I come!"

-----------------------------------------

"I heard one got away from you today."

"Considering I caught thirty-eight other people, four of which were heading a major drug trafficking ring here in Go City you think it wouldn't be a big deal that one person managed to get away." Shego leaned back in her seat, and sipped her ice tea slowly. Gone was the black and green cat suit, and instead she was dressed in a dark green halter top, and black jeans.

Her one-eyed companion gave her a doubtful look, "Shego, I knew you before you went solo, back when you were a member of a little group called Team Go. Even back then, when you were a rookie, you never let one person escape. Not one."

"Betty, sometimes things happen. Like a competent opponent."

"I doubt it." The woman sipped her ice tea, glaring at her friend.

"I'm not joking. She could hold her own against me, and barely broke a sweat. I kid you not Betty, this girl was good."

"Sounds like you admire her."

Shego shrugged, "I admire how well she fights. It was good to get to push myself again."

"So…you're hoping to see her again?"

Shego sat her half-finished drink down, and sat quietly for a while as the gears in her head turned. "I guess I am in a way. I want to be better than her. I have to be better than her. She's just a normal person as far as I can tell, just a better fighter than most."

"The way I hear it she snuck past thirteen guards, eight cameras and stole a piece of art off of a pressure sensor without the alarm being raised. On top of that she advertised when, where, and what she was going to steal. Sounds a bit better than normal, don't you think?"

"Either way she's not going to get away next time."

Betty smirked as she sipped her tea before she spoke, "You're probably just getting to old for that line of work."

Shego didn't say anything, shot her friend a dirty look, as she sat back in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't too old! She was only twenty-three, and in her prime too! The woman had been a fluke. A one-time deal. Next time she'd get that red head. Yes, she was sure of it.

-----------------------------------------

End Chapter One

A/U: All right, props go out to Starving Lunatic, I stole the nickname Firefly and Betty Director being a friend of Shego's from her. Props go out to failte as well for his ideas.

I'd also like to thank anyone who didn't groan over the masturbation joke.

More chapters to come soon. If I start getting a lot of reviews I'll do my best to write longer chapters.


	2. Warmth

A/N: Not much to say. Things are going to get a little bit stranger from here, but not by much. I'm just playing with the clichés of the KP-verse. So sit back, enjoy and review when you reach the end.

-----------------------------------------

Kim groaned as the ringing of her Kimmunicator roused her from her comatose state, and fumbled for the device. Clicking it on she squinted through sleep-blurred eyes at the screen. "Wha?"

"Kim, jeez girl. You need to start getting some more sleep or something; you look like something the cat dragged in after it dragged you through the yard. I'm just calling to see if you still want to hang out later, or if you're too busy."

Kim yawned before she answered, and made a vain attempt to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she spoke, "Still free. See you later Ron." With a small click as she tapped the disconnect button and set the Kimmunicator on her night stand.

Coffee. She needed coffee.

-----------------------------------------

Shego sighed as she clutched her pillow, desperately trying to chase the demons out of her mind. She hadn't been able to sleep with the redhead on her mind. She felt something she couldn't explain.

She felt warm. It wasn't like the warmth from a fire, or her usual sunbathing. This warmth traveled through her, heating her entire body from the inside. It was the nicest feeling that she could ever remember having.

She was practically floating as she walked into the kitchen and began scavenging for clean dishes and cereal. It'd been Betty's turn to wash the night before, and like usual the woman hadn't done it. Usually this bothered her, but it didn't feel like it was such a problem.

Betty was rather surprised to see her roommate not only up before eight, but in a good mood. She'd been living with the woman for a few years, originally to keep tabs on her for Global Justice as well as not shell out and arm and a leg a month for a place to stay. The arrangement had its problems, one of which was Shego's mood in the morning.

"Something isn't right. I can't figure out what it is exactly. Either you just won the lottery, your mother apologized for not letting you be a child when you were growing up, or you finally got laid. So which is it?"

Shego paused and started to bristle, but let the jab slide. "None of the above. I'm just in a good mood."

"Bullshit. The last time you were in a good mood was…shit….I don't have any examples. That's not the point. I've lived with you how long and never seen a good mood, ever. And here it is, six-thirty in the morning, and you're in a good mood? You may need a CAT scan. Maybe those comet powers of yours cause time released brain damage."

Shego shrugged and sat down across from her roommate, pouring herself a bowl of Berry Berry Crunch, "You're just upset that you can't spoil it for me."

"No, I'm worried that this is a sign of the apocalypse! And look at the circles under your eyes! Did you even sleep last night? You look like the living dead!"

"Betty, we've had this talk, remember? No horror movies after four in the morning, they rot your brain." Shego calmly ate her cereal, not bothering to even act offended.

This only further worried her friend, "All I know is that this is strange. Even for a pale green woman who throws plasma from her hands. Something is up. You find a boyfriend?"

Shego paused for a moment and found her mind wandering back to the woman she'd fought the day before. "N-No, not a boyfriend."

Betty turned pale as her jaw dropped leaving enough room to park a small car inside. "A…girlfriend?"

Shego felt her face burn. Betty had managed to hit home, and even Shego hadn't known. "No…that means I'm dating her."

"Wait…so you admit it…you're gay! Oh my god….I didn't know….Wow…a lesbian room mate this whole time….I was a lot closer to being right when I called you a dyke than I thought I was…Jesus….You munch-"

"Betty….BETTY."

Betty stopped rambling and clenched her mouth shut.

Shego sighed, "I'm not….I'm not sure how I feel, okay? I swear to god if you breathe a word of this to anyone I'll break your jaw….I need some time to figure things out….I'm not sure what to think okay?"

Betty nodded slowly, "Alright…alright…jeez…"

-----------------------------------------

Kim looked around the small open air café, and spotted a familiar blonde who waved to her. She slipped around a couple at another table and sat down. "How're doing Ron?"

He smiled, "Not too bad. The school is doing well as well. Though some of the students can be a little mischievous at times. But so far this year the worst of it has been a smoke bomb prank. Someone switched all of the regular ones with ones with pink smoke." He smiled when he thought about the looks on the instructors face as she complained about it. It was funny, and he couldn't understand why she was so upset.

Kim smiled, "That's good to hear Ron. So what brings you back to the States?"

The blonde smiled, his eyes twinkling with a inner mischief, but his face showing the signs of wisdom and hidden power. "Word has gotten around that a certain famous thief has gotten interested in a pale-green, super powered heroine. That and it's been a while since I visited. So KP, something you want to tell me?"

Kim shrugged, "Not really Ron. I've gotten bored, and wanted a little excitement. Rumor had it that she's one of the best. And it came down between her and the rest of Team Go. She just seemed like more of the actual firepower in the group, so I chose her."

"KP I know that look."

Kim looked at him with a puzzled expression, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed and leaned back a little, "The last time you had that expression you got busted with Bonnie in the Janitor's Closet."

Kim was going to reply but stopped for a moment. She'd forgotten about that until he'd brought it up. Thank god for the mind's natural filter for really embarrassing high school moments.

"Do what you want Kim, but just understand that someone, even you, could walk away hurt from this. Be careful, okay?"

Kim nodded, "I will Ron. So shall we order?"

"I thought you'd never ask; my stomach is killing me!"

-----------------------------------------

Betty sat at her desk, the holographic heads of the Board of Directors floating in front of her. "I can't be certain of the problems that may arise from this, but I suggest that we tread carefully. If Shego were to go over to crime because of this woman…I won't even describe the problems that it could cause for not just the United States, but for the world as a whole."

A woman's image near the left spoke first, "Do we have an identity of this mystery woman yet?"

"Just a first name ma'am. We're working on her identity as we speak. Facial Recognition is having trouble though, all the shots of her face are few and far between, and blurred because she was moving."

A man with a streak of white in his hair spoke, "And if we could get this woman onto our side?"

Betty paused, "Then I believe the world may be a better place than I'd ever imagined sir. I don't know if it could be done, not to mention there is bound to be legal red tape that will have to be cleared up, frankly it's not a very positive outlook either."

"Do what you can Doctor Director. That is all." The board president's voice interrupted one of the other board members before they could speak. With a click the board member's head disappeared.

"I'm sorry Shego….but I had to tell….I had to…." Betty put her face in her hands in frustration. She hated the weekly reports on her friend, but she couldn't abandon the very organization that she'd taken from being the shadows of non-existence and built up to an intelligence super power either.

She was caught in the middle of an emotional war with herself, and she didn't want to be there.

-----------------------------------------

End Chapter

A/N: No shout outs this chapter.


	3. Chain Reactions

A/N: Not much to say here, except that I'm earning my mature rating again.

-----------------------------------------

Kim growled in frustration as she flopped over. She just couldn't get to sleep no matter which way she twisted or turned. She wasn't horny; her libido had been fairly quiet, which was strange for her.

She wanted something but she couldn't figure out exactly what it was. Counting the dots on the ceiling, this time in binary, she tried to figure out what it was that she wanted. She didn't need any money, rent was paid, she bought groceries on Monday, and she called Mom on Tuesday…So what was it?

She groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow. She was forgetting something, but what?

It was going to be a long night, so might as well get up. Rolling out of bed she grabbed a scrunchie and tied her hair back before padding into her living area. The full moon glowed through the balcony door making her furniture glow a sickly white.

It was a perfect night to go out on the town and see what happened. Smiling she padded back to her room to get changed.

-----------------------------------------

Shego sat on top of the curving dome roof of the town hall soaking up the warmth of the day from the copper sheeting. It was relaxing, and helped her forget the problems of the day. Sighing she let herself melt a little, tense muscles loosening.

A blur from across the street caught her attention and she bolted up. She was sure she'd seen red. Standing up she ran down the dome, and twisted as she hit the ledge, following it to the end. Leaping off aimed for a lamp post, and caught it, using her momentum to throw her forward as she let go.

She hit the ground and was running, quickly picking up speed to a sprint, her eyes scanning the area.

There!

The blur was turning into an alley, and Shego moved to follow.

-----------------------------------------

Kim smirked when she'd spotted the familiar form resting on the roof across the street. It'd been a little entertaining throwing herself from one building to the next, swinging from fire escapes and lamp posts, but it wasn't enough. And when she spotted Shego, she knew what it was she wanted.

If Shego was half of what she expected the woman would notice her, and give chase.

And that was exactly what she wanted.

-----------------------------------------

Shego stepped into the alley and slowed to a stop, looking around. It was too wide to climb up quickly, but offered plenty of hiding places. Igniting a hand she held it aloft like a torch, looking for Kim.

"Come out, come out where ever you are…" Shego didn't know why, but she caught herself saying the words. It felt right though, almost like she was playing a game of hide and seek.

She walked forward slowly, scanning the shadows as she tried to find where the woman had disappeared. Was she crazy? Had she imagined the redhead? She chewed on her lower lip as she let her glow extinguish itself. She just needed some sleep. She was tired and stressed out.

She'd just go back to her apartment, take a couple of sleeping pills to help her pass out, and watch old horror flicks until she dozed off. That sounded like a perfect plan.

Shego turned to leave the alley and found herself facing the red head she'd been after.

For a moment neither moved, but then they quickly fell into more combative poses. Shego could see the grin of the woman facing her, and she couldn't help but smirk back. They almost seemed frozen in place before one of them moved. Shego twisted as a fist grazed past her midsection; the twist became a turn as she shot back with a roundhouse that barely missed the other woman's head.

It continued with punches that led to throws that led to a kick that led to flip that led to a grapple contest. They broke the hold that they shared with each other, and back away, panting.

"So Firefly has spark," Kim was smiling. It was the most fun she'd had in a long time, but she couldn't pin why. Even Ron, who could easily hold his own against her didn't leave her feeling this good.

"Kim. As in Kim Possible right? It took a while to make the connection." Shego smirked at her opponent's surprise, "I've heard of you. You're just as good as you're reputation claims."

Kim shrugged, and was nearly knocked over as Shego lunged. The two women were locked hand in hand, fingers intertwined in a match of pure strength. It seemed completely equal as neither of them seemed to be able to get the upper hand on the other.

"Face it Princess, you aren't taking me in," Kim spoke curtly, trying to summon just a little more strength to push her opponent back.

"Kim, you know that it just isn't true. It's my job." Shego clenched her teeth and adjusted her footing slightly so that she got more power from her legs.

Kim's determined expression melted as she spoke, "Well to take me in, you have to catch me….so let's see what happens when you manage that." Moving to quickly for Shego to shift her weight the redhead leaned back, pulling the pale green woman into her.

And standing there, only a hair's width apart Kim smiled. Then the redhead's lips met the pale green woman's and they kissed. It was short, and was ended as Shego shoved the redhead away, a look of confusion and surprised in her eyes.

They didn't look at each other as Shego left, sprinting as fast as she could away from there.

Kim sighed and slowly picked herself up, "That…could have gone so much better."

-----------------------------------------

Betty sighed as she set down the binoculars she'd been watching through. Shego had rejected the redhead, so maybe things could go back to normal. She sighed as she started up the company van and drove back to the local parking garage were they kept some of their Global Justice vehicles.

Maybe she could convince the Board that Shego wasn't going to turn on them.

Maybe after she brought peace on earth.

-----------------------------------------

Shego lay curled up in her bed, tightly clutching her pillow, trying to get her mind to untangle itself.

Her first kiss had been with a woman. An attractive woman. Alright, so she enjoyed it, was that so wrong?

She growled and threw the pillow at her wall before rolling over. She wanted to feel violated. Feel used. Feel something other than the warmth that came with thinking about that kiss. Thinking about her.

For the first time in a long time Shego let herself cry.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Next Chapter coming soon, along with an unexpected visitor. Honestly I'm trying to write longer chapters, but I end chapters where it feels right, which tends to be around three to four pages in this fic.


	4. Learning from the Past

A/N: This is probably the longest pause between chapters I've ever had. It's nice because I had a chance to collect my thoughts and figure out where exactly I'm going with this. From here on out chapters will be posted when two conditions are met. The first is that they must be complete. I'm not kicking out things right after I'm done, but after I've had a chance to walk away then come back and read it.

The second thing is that chapters aren't going online unless I get ten reviews on the previous chapter, or if the previous chapter has been sitting there for a week. Basically I'd like to get reviews while the story is in progress so that I have a chance to see what everyone likes, hates, wants to see more of, and is confused on.

Anyways, that's my announcement, so onto the chapter.

Small note: Mythril Man is just my KP Universe version of Iron Man. Why? Because in every fantasy game Mythril is one of the best metals you can get a hold of, and makes the best armor. And I like Iron Man. So neh!

-----------------------------------------

Betty leaned back in her chair, thankful for the lumbar support that eased the pain in her lower back. She'd spent eight hours pouring over every image, file, footnote, audio clip, and video they'd ever collected on Kim Possible. It was Shego's recognition of the red headed thief that had cleared up the problem instantly.

What had surprised the woman was how much information they'd collected, yet hadn't been able to find. Everything in the digital storage center on the woman had been wiped clean, almost like it hadn't been there. No folder, no files, not even a history of who accessed it and deleted it.

But the hard copies still existed in the archives. And for once, Betty was glad that they had decided to keep a hard copy back up of everything.

Rubbing her forehead she took a deep breath as she worked on piecing it all together.

-----------------------------------------

"Possible!" Mr. Barkin snapped, "I want an explanation on why you're showing up to class ten minutes late!"

The red headed teen sighed, "Why ask for one when you wouldn't believe me if I told you?" She stalked over to her desk and plopped down in it, her body slumping a little, hoping that no one would notice the smell of smoke on her clothes.

She'd tried making oatmeal, but managed to light the entire stove on fire. After several minutes of scrambling, and cursing in frustration at the empty fire extinguisher, most likely because of her bothers, she managed to get the fire put out by smothering it. It'd taken almost an hour to clean up the mess, and by that time she'd missed the bus and had to walk to school.

And by the time she got there, she was late.

But she didn't want to embarrass herself by explaining that to everyone, so when Mr. Barkin pressed her she calmly told him it was none of his business what happens with her outside of school.

That got her two days of detention for being disrespectful.

Kim sighed as she walked out of History. Detention. That meant no cheerleading practice.

Which meant no Bonnie.

Bonnie.

She spun the lock on her locker, and proceeded to work the combination, her mind traveling back to her thought about that brunette. She wasn't sure what to think about the girl. In public she was hostile, and in private, when it was just the two of them, she bent over backwards to try and be nice.

She shook her head and grabbed her Calculus textbook and snapped her locker shut. She'd figure it out later.

The end of the day came too quickly for her taste and she walked over to the Detention room, signed in and sat down in the back. It was becoming a little to common for tastes to be there, but it was a fact of life it seemed.

A pitiful fact of life. It seemed every time she wanted to do the right thing, something went wrong and she got in trouble with someone. She leaned back in her chair and smirked. She'd wanted to be a hero, to save the world. But with people like Team Go, and Mythril Man no one wanted help from a teenager.

Kim ignored the pain that had come with being rejected every time. People just didn't want her help. It was like she wasn't good enough.

She was good enough though.

The hour crept by, and Kim walked out, free for the rest of the day. Feeling the urge to check up on the cheer squad she made her way towards the gym. She sighed when she found it empty, again she wasn't needed.

Slowly she made her way to the locker room to grab her things she'd left there. She stopped as she realized that she heard crying. She peeked around a corner and saw Bonnie sitting one of the benches, head in her hands. Even frustrated she couldn't ignore a crying person.

Silently she sat down next to the girl then gently put an arm around her. The brunette's sobbing form shuddered a little at the unexpected contact but didn't push the redhead away. Instead she buried her face into Kim's chest, still sobbing. Kim held her close until the girl started to sniffle.

Neither of them moved nor spoke for a while.

"Thanks Kim," Bonnie's voice was still sad, with a hint of a forced smile.

"It's no big Bonnie." Kim rubbed the girl's head gently, her other arm still wrapped around her.

"You're not going to tell anyone…are you?"

Kim smiled, "Not a soul. Everyone needs a good cry every once in a while, it's nothing to go telling the whole world about though."

"Yeah….Thanks…." Bonnie looked up at Kim, and for a moment they looked into each other's eyes, realizing something was there neither had seen before.

And they kissed.

-----------------------------------------

Betty paused and set down the diary from which she'd been reading from, trying to find that spot where Kim Possible had started a life of crime. Instead she was getting a love novel.

It was horribly irrelevant to what she needed, but it was interesting. She took a sip of her coffee before picking up the diary. Then she started reading again.

-----------------------------------------

Kim pulled back a little from the kiss, surprised. She didn't know what'd come over her, but she liked it. She liked it a lot. Sure she'd kissed before. But it was the first time she'd ever remembered a kiss meaning so much.

Bonnie looked worried, "Oh my-I'm so-" She was cut off by Kim, who pressed a finger against the panicking girl's lips.

"Shh…It's okay."

Then they kissed again.

-----------------------------------------

Betty smirked; it _was_ almost like reading a romance novel alright. A lesbian romance novel at that. She skimmed ahead and her eyes widened a little. Scratch that last thought. It was a romance novel.

Skimming past the all-to-graphic description of sex between the two girls she noticed that the steamy relationship fizzled only twelve days later.

But she had a feeling that it only fizzled because they were caught making out in the Janitor's closet.

She set the book down and frowned. Kim was no stranger to love or women it seemed. But despite all of the evidence for the rest of the girl's personal life, she couldn't find anything that said why she had started stealing.

What was her motivation? There had to be something. But what was it?

-----------------------------------------

Kim sat next to her closet, holding a shoe box that she'd taken with her when she left home. Inside it she'd everything special to her. Tears were welling up in her eyes as the memories flooded her mind. She tenderly picked up a picture of her and Bonnie, both dressed in their cheerleader uniforms.

Her sadness was met with a memory of the thrill and joy of the first thing she'd stolen.

Another woman's heart.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: I'm so sneaky I scare myself. Anyways, the chapters –are- getting longer, and they (hopefully) are getting better.

Remember, ten reviews, or no new chapter for a week!


	5. Broken Like a Heart

A/N: Not much to say, expect the idea for Megaman X, and related characters are property of Capcom. Enjoy the update!

-----------------------------------------

Kim hissed as she took a deep breath. Yeah, that rib was probably broken. No big….Just take slow shallow breaths….just like that…

Nothing had gone right. It was a simple job, break in, steal the blueprints for some project called "X"1 and get out.

The problem is the project was some sort of prototype android with Artificial Intelligence, and while hacking into its blueprints Kim had accidentally activated it.

The infant AI, still in its infant stages only understood one thing, she was an intruder, and she didn't belong.

Its blue armor almost seemed to glow in the darkened room before some kind of cannon on its right arm fired. It hadn't made a noise, but she was hit with some kind of ball on energy before she could dodge. The blast knocked her _through_ the lavatory wall, and set off proximity alarms all over the building.

Kim ran as fast as she could, scrambling past security guards and men in white coats just trying to escape, not knowing if it had learned to walk or run, or if it was still chasing her.

She stopped limping and leaned against a nearby tree. The park she'd fled to was fairly deserted, save for a couple of teenagers making out on a bench near the lake, so it was safe.

She hissed at the pain in her chest again. She needed medical help, but she couldn't go to a hospital. Being on the internationally most wanted list tend to do that to you after all.

Her mother was out, because it'd mean she'd have to explain things to her, mostly because she was a horrible liar.

God it hurt to walk….

Something inside nudged her along and told her where to go.

-----------------------------------------

Shego sighed as she flopped over in her bed. Somewhere she swore the Fates2 were mocking her as she lay there. She used to sleep like a corpse, but now she was lucky to get a couple of hours. It'd been bad before…before….

She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow and yelled in frustration. Kissing a woman should feel so…so….so _right._ Gah! She growled as she rolled over and stared at the ceiling. How could she _like_ girls? She used to idolize of punk rock stars, not women.

God…when did life get so complicated? What happened to being able to go out, kick some bad guy ass, come home, watch some classic movies, and then crash out until the next day?

That life seemed like a dream now, and the feelings she was feeling seemed only to amplify things. Nothing felt right anymore. She couldn't stop thinking about a woman, a _wanted_ woman, and it was keeping her from sleeping.

God…things used to be simple.

Somewhere she could almost swear she heard the sound of someone knocking on the apartment door, and then Betty's grumbling as she put down whatever it was from work she was still up fussing over before she answered it.

She'd ask in the morning when she had the energy to get out of bed.

Sometime later she managed to drift off into a restless sleep.

-----------------------------------------

Betty swore a couple of times as she got up to answer the door. She swore to God if it was just one more door to door evangelist visiting at four in the morning she'd kill him. With his own little thin black tie to boot.

She swung the door open without even bothering to look through the peephole, ready to tear into whoever stood behind the door.

"Does….Shego live….here?" One of Kim's eyes had swollen shut, and she was squinting through the other one. She was covered in scratches, some of which still trickled slowly. Her hair was a knotted mess with leaves, sticks, and some bits of plaster in it. She was a frightful mess, and that was putting it nicely.

Betty was at a loss. From what she knew of the woman this was unprecedented. Not only had Kim been severely injured, most likely trying to steal something, but she had come to the apartment of a heroine who could easily throw her in prison and throw away the key. "She's sleeping….can I help you?"

"Oh." That's all Kim said, her light skin starting to look even paler now. She slowly stood up straight and started to turn to walk away, but fatigue finally won out against her. Her body collapsed, and nearly hit the floor, but Betty grabbed her, and pulled the limp woman inside. She'd clean the woman up, then figure out what to do.

Stripping the clothes off of the unconscious woman proved to be difficult, not because of any modesty that Betty had, but because there were several cuts that had dried to the clothes. Slowly she managed to peel the shirt and cargo pants loose. She'd had to cut the boots and socks off though. The bra and panties came off easily, the fabric slipping loose freeing the intimate parts of the redhead. Betty couldn't but notice that Kim was indeed a natural redhead as she slipped the unconscious woman into the bathtub and slowly filled it with hot water.

Betty rolled up the sleeves on her sweater, pale scars now visible on her arm, reminders of times she was willing to quit, and give it all up.

Children can be so cruel to those who are different.

Taking a washcloth Betty slowly and carefully cleaned the redhead, scrubbing the dirt free of the cuts and scrapes. The woman stirs in the water a little, muttering something.

Shego?

Betty pauses when she gets to the woman's chest, not sure how to wash another woman without picturing a bad porn scene, but she manages to do it, not sure how she managed either.

Avoiding a similar problem down below she moved onto the redhead's legs, slowly working down the nearest one, paying special attention to the feet, gently working in an almost massaging motion as she made sure to get between her toes before moving to the other leg.

All that was left was her hair. The vibrant red mess was a disaster to say the least, and about as hard to untangle too. It took some time to do it, but Betty managed and didn't pull any hair from the woman's head either. Little bits of stick and leaves came free, followed by particles of plaster, all of which floated in the water, which was starting to cool now. Pulling the plug she let the water drain as she went to get a towel.

She raised an eyebrow when she came back, the redhead now curled up in the bathtub, shivering. "That will not do at all…." With a frown at her own carelessness she gently wrapped the shivering form in the towel and carried her into her room.

Shego couldn't know about this. Not yet. Not until she knew what she was going to do.

God her very career could be at stake for not calling Global Justice for a team to get the redhead.

Sighing she pushed away her selfish thoughts and went to get the first aid kit. A thief or not, Kim wasn't a brute or a murderer, just a nuisance to the super hero community by supplying their enemies with weapons.

Betty sighed and rubbed the antibiotic ointment over the woman's forearm. She could see what Shego saw in her, the girl was cute, but not in an overt fashion.

Betty sighed, almost regretting her asexual nature. She didn't like the idea of sex though, and even simple romance bothered her.

It was natural that Shego would find someone for her. But Betty wished it'd been someone a little more….law abiding. Granted though Shego barely met that requirement considering the amount of force she used in every day fights.

Betty shook her head, trying to get her thoughts to focus. She needed to get some sleep, but first she needed to cover her tracks. She neatly tied off the last bit of gauze over a particularly nasty gash on the redhead's calf and dressed her in a large t-shirt before tucking her into bed. Working diligently she picked up the ruined clothes, and rinsed the bathtub and finished with up with a note on her door before clicking it shut and locking it.

-----------------------------------------

Shego padded out of her room, and noticed the lack of a coffee smell in the air. Grumbling she went over to Betty's room to wake her up, but stopped when she noticed the note.

_Sorry, not feeling well. I'll make up for it by making breakfast next Sunday instead of you. _

_Betty_

Shego was puzzled, Betty had seemed fine the night before, but then again when Betty got sick, which was rare, she was often suddenly, and violently ill.

Shego sighed and shuffled off to the kitchen for a morning of corn flakes. She just didn't feel like making pancakes for herself.

-----------------------------------------

Kim groaned and tried to sit up. Parts of her that she wasn't even sure she was supposed to have hurt. Hell her hair felt like it hurt. She lay back, too sore to sit up and looked at her hands. Her hands were covered in gauze bandages which wound down her arms and under the sleeves of a t-shirt she didn't remember ever owning.

Come to think of it the ceiling didn't look familiar either.

Where was she?

"Morning Ms. Possible," the voice was a tired groan from next to her, and a pale scarred arm reach to the night stand for an eye patch.

Something really was not right. What in the hell happened last night?

"Relax Ms. Possible; I am quite without a sex drive. I did not ravage your unconscious form when I cleaned and bandaged you up." The voice sat up and brushed brown hair away from her face. "I am-"

Kim hissed as she forced herself to sit up, feeling very confused. "-Betty Director, figure head leader of the so called organization named Global Justice."

Betty smiled as she slid out of bed, dressed in just a black bra and matching panties, "It seems we both do our research. Alright, so you're in my bedroom, and too injured to stand much less walk. I suggest we start talking."

Kim shook her head, "I have nothing to talk about with you."

"Nothing including what that kiss with Shego meant?"

"It meant nothing." Kim looked over at the blinds over the window, wondering what right the woman had to pry into her personal life.

"It meant something to Shego."

Kim looked back at the woman, eyes narrowed, like she was looking for a hint that the woman was lying to her.

"Are you willing to talk to me now Ms. Possible?"

-----------------------------------------

Notes: 1 X is a reference to Megaman X from the series by the same name. In such a game he glows and flashes when his weapon (called the X Buster) is charged. It didn't kill Kim because X is still under development when Kim accidentally activated him. 2 The Fates is a reference to Greek Mythology. Just something different for once.


	6. Upon Pain of Love

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter, it wasn't rushed, I was just so into telling the story that I forgot to pay attention to clarity and tenses. That last chapter actually inspired another fic, but that doesn't start going up until I finish it and get it beta read. I'm trying to give you guys the –really- good stuff on that one.

And yes, there will be more Betty. I think that covers everything…..onto the story!

-----------------------------------------

Kim looked at the woman in disbelief. "You…want to talk? Why?"

The brown haired woman didn't look back as she pulled open her dresser, looking for a shirt, "I'm a naturally curious woman Ms. Possible. I have case notes, footage, hard copies of every thing ever collected on you, including you're diary from high school, which is a little graphic for my tastes when you talk about your relationship with that girl Bonnie by the way."

Kim's face turned a shade light pink, "You weren't supposed to read THAT."

Betty shrugged and slipped on a t-shirt and neatly shut the drawer before opening one below it that was filled with various pajama bottoms, "Somebody was bound to eventually." She pulled out a pair of black shorts and slipped them on. "Would it help if I leveled the playing field a little? Would that make it seem fair to you?"

Kim looked at Betty in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Betty sighed and sat on the foot of the bed, facing Kim, legs crossed. "To put it simply I was an emotionally tortured child, constantly assaulted with rocks and sticks and anything else they could swing or throw. I never fought back because I was afraid of proving them right, proving that I was a monster."

"There was someone who saved me, and protected me. He stayed with me, made me feel normal. Yes, a one-eyed freak feeling normal." She paused, getting caught up in the pain that came with his memory. "He…he was a good person….but one day he turned on me too, just like all the others. He wanted sex, and I wasn't ready….."

Kim gently rubbed the other woman's knee, trying to comfort her.

"I've never been able to think of sex since….there you have it…my dirty little shame."

Kim didn't say anything for a while thoughts moving through her mind. "W-Why tell me all of this?"

Betty looked up and smiled weakly, and wiped at one of her eyes, "Because it makes us even. I know about you and Bonnie, you know about my first time too."

Kim chewed her lip and sighed, "Alright…what do you want from me?"

"For you to go legit."

"I tried legit. It's hard to play the part of hero when the world doesn't want you."

"I could provide a job for you, as a free-lance employee. Even make some of that legal red tape disappear."

Kim groaned and let herself fall back down, "And why would you offer me something like that?"

"Because Shego likes you, and as her friend I want to help her."

"She's just something to keep me from getting bored. A bored Kim equals a Kim attempting world domination. And that would not end pretty."

Betty sighed and looked at the ceiling, "So you pestered her emotionally, but you don't love her?"

Kim shrugged, "She is interesting, I'll give you that, but I don't like her like that. She's fun to flirt with though."

Betty shook her head, not believing the obliviousness of what the redhead who lay not three feet from her. She just wanted to hit the woman with a pillow until she got the point. "People like you disgust me."

Kim looked confused for a moment and shrugged, she was used to being unpopular.

Besides, the last time she'd cared for a woman she'd been exposed socially as a freak, and rejected socially. Bonnie had survived unscathed because she had Brick, but Kim had taken the social fall.

She couldn't let herself get emotionally entangled like that.

Not again.

-----------------------------------------

Shego sighed and hugged her pillow, trying to clear her head. She was exhausted, physically and emotionally.

Fuck personal honor. She needed to talk to Betty.

She pulled herself out of bed, and padded down the hall towards her roommate's door, but stopped when she heard the paired voices inside.

Kim was in her apartment! And in her roommate's room!

She forced herself to stay calm. There had to be more to it.

"And why would you offer me something like that?" Shego leaned closer to the door, wondering what the offer was.

"Because Shego likes you, and as her friend I want to help her." Betty knew? And she was trying to help! Shego felt like a weight had been lifted.

"She's just something to keep me from getting bored. A bored Kim equals a Kim attempting world domination. And that would not end pretty." The weight came crashing down, threatening to crush her.

Kim didn't care.

She was just using her to keep from getting bored.

The woman turned, and shuffled back to her room, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks and dripping onto the carpet.

No one could ever love a freak like her.

She was truly alone.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Short chapter I know, but that is the _perfect_ place to leave off.


	7. Truth or Something Like It

A/N: I know, I know, long time and no update. I'm sorry about that; I've just been kind of busy as of late.

---------------------------

A few hours after her conversation with Betty had ended, Kim silently slipped out of the apartment, silently trying to convince herself during her entire walk back to her apartment that she wasn't a bad person.

A while later Kim found herself pacing the living room with a slight limp, letting Betty's words sink in. What kind of person was she? When she was little she wanted to be a hero, someone that helped people.

What happened?

Sure she wasn't able to compete with super powered or well funded people who made up the "Hero Community", but what kind of excuse was that really? She sat down on the edge of her couch, and sulked. She couldn't be a hero, so she became a villainess. What kind of person does such a thing? What kind of person makes that kind of switch so easily?

God…where had things gone wrong?

She held her head in her hands and wracked her brain, trying to figure out what she had done to her life.

---------------------------

Betty sat in the hall, and leaning against the wall. "Come on Shego, you can't mope around your room forever."

A muffled "fuck off" came through the door in response.

"Shego, either you let me in, come out, or I can call Isabel and she can deal with you. I'm only your friend, not a psychic and I can't help if you don't talk to me."

Muffled cursing came from the other side of the door, but it didn't open.

"Fine, I warned you." Betty slid up to her feet and walked over to the phone. Dialing a number she'd been given incase of anything that might be classified as an emergency she started to doubt her choice fairly quickly. She didn't hang up though, and on the third ring the receiver on the other end clicked on as the phone was picked up, then a melodious voice coming through the earpiece on Betty's end, "Hello?"

"Ms. Gooding, its Betty…Shego is acting…well weird."

"Let me guess….Shego's pining away in her room, heart broke again?"

"Err…yes….she does this often?" Betty didn't try to figure out how the woman knew, it was part of the older woman's mystique that gave Betty a slight chill at times.

Betty could almost swear that the woman on the other end of the phone was smiling as she spoke, "It's happened before. I'll be over in about an hour. See you then." A soft click was quickly followed by the electronic hum of a disconnected line.

Betty set down the phone on its hook and sighed. She wasn't looking forward to the woman's visit, mostly because the last few times she'd visited Shego had thrown plates at her. The only reason the pale green woman had even stopped was because she'd run out of dishes.

Betty walked over to Shego's room and leaned near the door, "Shego…she'll be here in about an hour…So…I don't know….maybe cheer up so she'll leave you alone or something before then." Betty listened for any sound from the other side, and after making sure Shego wasn't saying or doing anything she slowly walked towards her room, a slight cloud of depression floating overhead.

Why couldn't Kim just accept the deal? Why did the things that seemed like they should be right end up looking so wrong?

Not finding answers in her own head the woman silently wondered if she could find it at the bottom of her stashed bottle of whiskey.

---------------------------

Kim stared at her ceiling, rubbing her temples with her index fingers. In the past hour she'd turned down five jobs, three of which paid very well.

She didn't feel like working, she didn't feel like running, she didn't feel like stretching, or reading, or even watching a movie. She didn't feel like doing any of the things she usually did to relax. She felt more like crawling in the corner and locking herself away from the world.

Her conscience had taken a holiday, and now it was back, slowly chiseling away at every choice she had made since the first time she'd been shown up by someone who had super human abilities. It all boiled down to one thing.

She was a horrible person, and she couldn't understand how she let herself become one. What had happened to her? When did she start being such a bad person? When did she start toying with other people's emotions so that she could feel like she was in control?

When did become such a bitch?

Was there anyway to stop being one?

She sighed. She claimed to do anything, but could she stop being a bad person?

Slowly she slid off of her couch. It was worth a try. She had to at least try to fix what she had done. Starting with someone she had hurt the most.

Slowly she slid on a pair of shoes, and walked out of her door, locking it behind her. It was time to stop running from what kind of person she wanted to be, to stop running from what was right.

Hell, it was time to stop running.

---------------------------

Isabel gently knocked on her daughter's door, "Honey? Please open the door."

A muffled reply came back from the other side.

"No, I will not go fuck myself. You have until the count of five to open this door, or the door and I are coming in."

There was no reply from the other side.

"One…..two…..three…..fou-"

The door clicked open, and started to swing open, a red-eyed Shego holding the knob. Her usually neatly brushed hair was a matted, tangled mess that stuck out almost every angle imaginable, her eyes puffy and dark like she'd been crying. Her lip was trembling as if she was fighting to say something.

Isabel sighed to herself. This was the worst she'd ever seen Shego. Usually she'd just go cause a few thousand dollars worth of damage to something and feel better, but this was much, much worse.

Shego moved forward, and hugged her mother tightly, burying her head in the shoulder, tears staining the older woman's light colored top. Isabel held Shego close, stunned at the closeness that they were now experiencing. "Its okay sweetie….it's all okay. No boy is worth this much pain."

Shego managed to stop crying at her mother's words, sniffling softly, "Mommy…what about a girl?"

Isabel felt herself inhale sharply, looking back at her daughter's large, inquisitive eyes. "I don't know honey, I don't know."

---------------------------

A/N: That's all I got, a short update it all. A shout out goes to Starving Lunatic for the name Isabel Gooding. I'm horrible at names, and it seemed fitting, so I yanked it.

So thanks to her for not minding.


	8. Reflections of the Past

A/N: Not much to say other than I'm sorry for taking so long with the update. So sit back, or hunch over, and enjoy the chapter!

------------------

Anne Possible sipped her coffee slowly and sighed. It was her first day off in over three weeks. She was hoping that it would be uneventful, not because she didn't like working, but because she was literally exhausted.

Taking another sip of her coffee, she let herself lean back in her chair, closing her eyes slowly.

"Mom?"

Anne sat up in surprise, tipping her coffee onto herself. "Son of a –"

Kim stepped into the kitchen, a nervous look on her face, "Mom?"

Anne was patting the coffee out of her top with a handful of paper towels, hoping she didn't burn herself. "Just a second Kimmie…I-" Anne paused, a long silence filling the space that her voice left. "Kimmie…?" She looked up at her daughter, still holding the paper towels in one hand and the other hand holding her top away from her stomach.

"Mom….I….I want…." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

Neither woman remembered moving, but both held each other close, tears rolling down their cheeks as they held each other close.

"It's okay Kimmie….It's okay…"

-------------------

Shego was sitting down at the kitchen table, head resting in her arms, staring at a cup of coffee, a thin trickle of steam rising from the mug. She blew a puff of air at strand of hair that had shifted into her face, and sighed. She hadn't been able to sleep for three days, and the circles under her eyes made her look like she was auditioning for a low budget horror movie.

Isabel was humming to herself, making pancakes a few feet from where Shego was sitting. Despite her outward bubbly appearance, she was worried about her daughter. It wasn't that Shego was in love with a woman, but that she was pining over the woman. Shego had seemed to slip to the point that she wasn't sleeping, barely eating, and had seemed to lose interest in doing anything.

"Honey, are you going to drink that cup of coffee, or are you going to let it go cold and film over like the last two cups that you were staring at?"

Shego didn't say anything, and just snorted.

Isabel sighed as she slid a few pancakes onto a plate and set them down in front of Shego, then a few onto her plate which she sat across from Shego's, before sliding into the seat. "Alright, mope if you want to, but it's not going to get her to change her mind."

Shego didn't say anything for a moment, "I know…I'm not even sure why it hurts. I barely know her. Gah! I'm just a big idiot." She sat up and looked at the coffee again. "Maybe I'm just nuts. I just need to turn myself into a nut bit, wear a straightjacket, and live in a padded room."

Isabel calmly set down her fork, "Cassandra, if everyone in the world locked themselves away just because they were love-sick, Earth would be a quite and lonely place."

"I…I guess you're right…" Shego looked down at the breakfast in front of her, and gingerly picked up a fork, and started to eat.

--------------------

Kim sat on the couch next to her mother, trying to collect her thoughts. She had so much she wanted to say, but she couldn't figure out how to say it. She bit on her lip, staring at the floor, trying to get herself to say something.

Anne sat on the recliner next to the couch, feet pulled up next to her, staring at the floor, not sure what to say to her daughter. It'd been almost six years since they'd last seen each other, and she wasn't sure what to say. Slowly she started chewing her lip, her mind drifting back to the argument they'd had before Kim left.

"_I don't care! I love her!" Kim's eyes seemed to flash with anger as she stood up, staring into her mother's eyes._

"_It's unnatural! Women aren't meant to be together."_

_Kim stared at her mother, her mouth hanging open. She didn't say anything as her eyes started to tear up. She turned and started running, only slowing long enough to open the front door and slip out into the night_

"Are you and…Are you and Bonnie still together?"

Kim sighed as she looked at her feet, "No…she dumped me…said I wasn't serious enough."

"Oh…" Anne tried to put her opinions aside, but it kept nudging at the back of her mind. "Why can't you be normal?"

"Normal?" Kim's head snapped upwards, her eyes locking with her mother's. "Normal? I didn't choose anything but to be myself. And for someone who went to college you seem to be forgetting history. It wasn't until the Middle Ages that homosexuality became taboo. The Catholic Church pushed its agenda, and everybody ate it up back then. Genocide called the Crusades, witch hunts, even the Spanish Inquisition or did you pay attention in history class?" Kim's glare was cold, and disapproving.

Anne looked away, stinging from her daughter's words.

Kim slid off the couch, "I came back, hoping that maybe we could set the past aside, maybe you'd even give me some advice. But all you want to do is rub my face in how I failed you. How I'm not the daughter you wanted. Well guess what Mom. I never chose to be attracted to women. Hell I even tried to date boys to make you happy." The teenager turned towards her mother, "But I'm not that little girl. I'm a grown woman now. You can learn to accept it, because if you can't when I leave I'm not coming back."

Kim walked off leaving her mother feeling both confused and rather ashamed.

--------------------

Betty stared at the ceiling, her body spread out on her bed. Something felt different. She wasn't sick, she just felt…different.

She heard the click of the front door, her thoughts scattered for a moment. It was probably Shego leaving.

A slight pain nipped at her chest as she thought about her pale roommate.

That's what was different. Betty frowned as she grabbed her eye patch before sliding out of bed. She slipped it back on, covering the pale grey orb that lay beneath. Slowly she padded out of her room, not surprised to see Isabel straightening up the kitchen. She seemed to spend most of her visit cleaning or straightening parts of the apartment. It was the older woman's way of coping with her daughter it seemed.

"Shego leave?"

Isabel put down the plate she was washing and turned slightly, looking at Betty. "She went out looking for that girl she's been fawning over."

"Oh…"

Isabel put the sponge down, sighing, "Something's wrong isn't it?"

"To be honest…I don't know…"

--------------------

Her breath pounded in her ears with each step, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She couldn't explain why she was running; she didn't even know where to go. All she knew was that she had to find the Kim.

She had to make things right again.

--------------------

A/N: So Mirror Mirror is finally back on track again. Two chapters left!


	9. Love Pretzel

And we finally come to the last chapter of Mirror Mirror. For many it's a long time coming and I apologize. Without further delay, here is the final chapter.

-------------------

Kim packed her bag, filling it with her favorite shirts, and her lucky pair of jeans, as well as a few bras and panty sets she had left behind when she originally run away. She could feel her mother's eyes on the back of her head, watching her, and judging her. It was hard to do this, to cut her mother from her life, but she couldn't stand the judgment anymore. Maybe one day they could see eye to eye again, but until then she was leaving.

Neither spoke as the younger Possible pushed passed the older one. There was nothing to say. Both hurt far too much to apologize, or to try and make amends. Maybe another time, maybe never.

With one last sorrowful look Kim's green eyes met her mother's and then she was gone, vanished into the night like she was so famous for doing as a famous thief.

Kim's feet propelled her through her old neighborhood, through the memories and the pain that her past held. She was so stupid. She'd become a black sheep in the family when word got out that she was into woman, an outcast inside of her own clan. And here she was expecting to be welcomed back with open arms? God how could she be so dumb?

Her legs pumped harder, propelling her blindly down the sidewalk, her eyes too filled with tears to see where she was going. With a surprised yelp she fell, her arms entangled with someone else's, their bodies pressed together as they landed on the sidewalk. The figure was familiar, and Kim instinctively latched on, small wet sobbing noises coming from her throat as her body trembled against the other person.

Softly a familiar hand traced over the redhead's back, "It's okay……shhh…..Shego's here…"

Kim's head jerked up at the woman's name, her red, puffy eyes meeting Shego's worry-filled and tired ones. Somehow their lips found each other, pressing tightly against the other's, more passion pouring into the other than they ever thought their hearts could contain.

------------------

Betty looked at the beer in her hand, not entirely sure how many she had before. Was it six, or was it seven? Her head was too cloudy to count clearly, or to remember where Isabel had produced the beverages from. She was just content in knowing that everyone that she finished was replaced with another. Isabel didn't try to force information out of the younger woman, and just politely replaced the empty beer bottles with new ones.

Betty's face was flushed and her good eye was barely open when Isabel finally spoke, "Betty?"

"Hm?" The brunette didn't try speaking in whole words; sounds were proving to be so much easier.

"You want to know what I think you should do to get Shego's attention?"

"Yesh. I like Shego….I….I want her to like me," Her good eye looked towards the floor, away from the knowing smile on the older woman's lips.

"Well then you should kiss her when she gets back." Isabel's mischievous smirk was now a full smile, "Give her a little tongue too. Actions speak louder than words after all."

Betty smiled at the thought and looked back at the older woman, "I like…I like that idea. You're so smart…that's why I like you…." Slowly she started to nod off, only to be tapped awake by the older woman.

""If you go to sleep you'll miss it when she get's back."

Almost as if cued from off screen Isabel's pale green daughter and a familiar redhead came in through the apartment door, almost dragging her small duffel bag. Both looked very tired, but very happy, each glowing as if they'd found the meaning of life. And in a small way they had.

Betty slipped to her feet, her body moving as if she were made with no bones, and walked over to the pair, and odd smile on her face, "Shego….I've been lying to you for a long time….I'm sorry…."

Shego was confused as the drunken woman moved closed, "Bets, what are you rambling about?"

The drunken woman's lips met Shego's a strange combination of beer and passion hitting the pale woman, the brunette holding her close before the kiss broke, "I like you."

She let go of the very surprised and confused woman and kissed the redhead who was just as surprised, and quickly became more so when Betty's lips met her own. The kiss broke slower this time, with a playful tug of Kim's bottom lip, "And I like you."

Isabel slowly walked past the trio, "Beer is in the fridge. You three are all grown women, I'm sure you can work something out."

---------------------

Shego's head was pounding, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she covered her face with an arm that had been sprawled across her bare chest.

Since when was there another person in her bed?

And why was she naked?

She squinted groggily and felt her jaw drop open when she realized who was in her bed. On either side of her lay Kim and Betty, each holding her, and the other close. Memories of grinding bodies and love bites to tender flesh filtered in through the fog of her hangover, and she could feel a smile spread over her lips.

For the first time in a long time her life seemed a lot brighter, and happy than before, with two lovely women at her side to keep her company for the ride.

-------------------

A/N: And thus Mirror Mirror ends, not with Kigo, of Bego, of Kibo, but of all three in a lovely twisted pretzel on Shego's bed. I hope you enjoyed the trip that it took to get here as much as I enjoyed writing it [between the dry spells of writer's block that is.


	10. Epilouge

Alright, I thought the story was done, but this begged to be written so we have one more chapter for you to enjoy.

-------------------

Betty rolled over to the warm spot in the bed as Shego left towards the bathroom, a content smile on her face. She was naked in Shego's bed. While the previous night was mostly bright colors and blurred movement after her seventh beer, but waking up in Shego's bed was a sure sign that something had gone right. Someone rolled over and wrapped an arm around her, a content murmur from next to her. Something red flashed in her memory and her body stiffened.

She hadn't….had she? She managed to roll over in place and saw the sleeping woman next to her. Red hair lay everywhere like a fiery halo around her soft, gentle face. Somehow the panic that had seized her before seemed to wash away. There was something about the woman that made her feel safe…made her feel loved. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt that way just by being held close by another person, especially when that person was asleep.

Did she love Kim too?

Part of her already knew the answer. She'd love a lot of people in her life since that day, but she'd kept herself from feeling anything for anyone. But now that she did…it was okay. The world didn't end, and it felt good.

She felt herself smile and gently she kissed the other woman's nose.

Feeling love was nice.

----------------------

Shego padded naked around her apartment, not sure how she should deal with how to break the news to the women she had in her bed. Kim was special to her, the red head had brought out emotions and thoughts in her that she'd never experienced before, but Betty was important to her too. She felt stuck. She wanted both of them but would she be able to have both of them?

Padding to the bathroom she started the shower, the hot water pouring steam into the bathroom the pale green woman stepped into the shower, letting the hot water relax her body and clear her mind.

-------------------------

Kim felt the tender kiss on her nose, and smiled, her emerald eyes opening to the brunette that lay next to her, "Morning cutie." The other woman's surprise the red head scooted forward and kissed her. "I'm glad you didn't run away today. I was a little worried after things got intimate last night, but seeing you here makes me happy."

Betty could feel the blush on her cheeks as she looked into those gentle emerald eyes, "I thought you liked Shego…why would I make you happy?"

Kim smiled, "I'm polygamous silly. I like both of you. You didn't seem interested before though so I didn't act on it….but last night….well you said you liked both me and Shego….then you two were drinking and I suggested a little idea….that ended up with us here."

"Wait...you don't drink?" Betty's surprise wasn't in the way they'd ended up in bed, after all it'd started somehow, and both she and Shego were known for doing almost anything while drunk, but rather that Kim had suggested it while sober.

"I can't stomach beer, it makes me nauseous. But yes, I suggested a three way. I have a very active libido that hasn't been treated in a long time and two lovely ladies I like seemed to be the way to go to fixing that."

Betty smiled, rolling them over so that she was on top, "Now that I think about it, Shego's mom provided the alcohol…maybe we should thank her for providing the catalyst needed for this reaction?"

Kim smiled and made her way up Betty's neck in tiny kisses, "Maybe. If Shego is alright with it I mean…."

"If I'm alright with what? The fact that I've got two naked women in my bed, without me? Or that they look like they're trying to have fun without me?"

Betty blushed, but Kim managed to speak for both of them, "Well if you got your sexy green ass in bed we wouldn't be having this dilemma, would we?"

- --------------

"Yes, that's right. No, I'm sure of this. I can't keep spying on her anymore. No I can't say why. Let's just call it a change of heart." Betty set the phone down on the receiver and let out a sigh of relief. It was hard telling Isabel that she couldn't work for Global Justice anymore, but then again it was set up by the woman to begin with. While many agents worked on the short term, Shego's mother was into the long plan. Three women, all potentially dangerous on their own, but together they were a powerful trio that worked very well together. Shego's violent streak taking down villains had even begun to curb itself as the months went on.

Betty still had to do one last thing though. Very carefully she reached into her mouth and pulled out a tooth with a violent jerk, the artificial tooth that was really a tracker and with a deliberately dropped it into the trash. Silently she padded towards the shared bedroom, where her two lovely ladies where sleeping. She was sure Isabel had planned it from when she'd met the older woman, but at the same time she couldn't be sure.

It didn't matter though; she had more to look forward to every morning than she had before. Silently she slipped back into the bed, snuggling tightly against the bare form of one of the women in her bed.

It felt very good to be loved.


End file.
